fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Vanthoffium
| saurian_name = Ludkxevvaim (Lx) /'lud•ksev•ām/ | systematic_name = Unpentpentium (Upp) /'ün•pent•pen•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Lewisium | right_element = Hawkinium | particles = 595 | atomic_mass = 443.6824 , 736.7519 yg | atomic_radius = 124 , 1.24 | covalent_radius = 132 pm, 1.32 Å | vander_waals = 183 pm, 1.83 Å | nucleons = 440 (155 }}, 285 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.84 | nuclear_radius = 9.09 | half-life = 4.5790 ms | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 155-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 30, 11, 4 | oxistates = 0, +1, +2, +3, +4, +5 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 2.38 | ion_energy = 954.0 , 9.887 | electron_affinity = 29.2 kJ/mol, 0.303 eV | molar_mass = 443.682 / | molar_volume = 26.119 cm /mol | density = 16.987 }} | atom_density = 1.36 g 2.31 cm | atom_separation = 351 pm, 3.51 Å | speed_sound = 2795 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Lime green | phase = Solid | melting_point = 1548.37 , 2787.07 1275.22 , 2327.40 | boiling_point = 3694.19 K, 6649.54°R 3421.04°C, 6189.87°F | liquid_range = 2145.82 , 3862.47 | liquid_ratio = 2.39 | triple_point = 1548.36 K, 2787.05°R 1275.21°C, 2327.38°F @ 7.3523 , 5.5147 | critical_point = 8988.59 K, 16179.46°R 8715.44°C, 15719.79°F @ 1.4675 , 14.483 | heat_fusion = 17.039 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 115.293 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05056 /(g• ), 0.09100 J/(g• ) 22.431 /(mol• ), 40.376 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 5.00 Absolute: 1.68 | atom_abund = 2.96 }} Vanthoffium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Vh and 155. Vanthoffium was named in honor of (1852–1911), who made discoveries in , , , and . This element is known in the scientific literature as unpentpentium (Upp), - , or simply element 155. Vanthoffium is the thirteenth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and ); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Vanthoffium's comprises of 440 particles (155 s, 285 s), which together make up almost all of atom's mass packed into such a tiny portion of the atom in volume. The and electrons per shell is not what the would tell because of the due to . As it is the second-to-last element of the f-block series, it should need just one more electron for its orbital to be full, but an electron is missing due to . The missing f-orbital electron belongs in the d-orbital. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , vanthoffium has no s. The longest-lived is Vh with a of only 4.6 milliseconds. It undergoes , splitting into two or three lighter nuclei plus neutrons like the examples. : Vh → + + 52 n : Vh → + + + 63 n Every vanthoffium s have half-lives shorter than the longest-lived ground state isotope Vh, which is unusual for elements heavier than arrhenium. Vh has half-life is 2.7 milliseconds. The second longest half-life is 370 microseconds, for Vh. Chemical properties and compounds Vanthoffium is very unreactive due to its unexpectedly small atomic size caused by high charge density between so many protons and electrons. The most stable oxidation state is +1 ( ), and can donate no more than three electrons. Hence this, Vh ions is most stable in s, coloring light orange in water but dark red in . Vanthoffium has the highest of any scandium family elements at 9.9 eV. The second highest ionization energy is scandium, 6.6 eV. In response, vanthoffium has the highest with the second highest is again scandium. There are examples of vanthoffium compounds despite its noble feature of the element. Vanthoffium(III) nitride (VhN) is a peach crystalline solid. Vanthoffium(V) oxide (Vh O ) is a red powder. Vanthoffium trinitrate (Vh(NO ) ) is colored green as a powder or in solution. Vanthoffium(V) chloride (VhCl ) is a blue ionic solid obtained by reacting either with or gas. Vanthoffium(I) cyanide (VhCN) is a volatile white powder and vanthoffium sulfate (VhSO ) is a pale yellow powder. Vanthoffium can also form compounds in the +0 state, such as Vh(SN) and Vh(CO) . Occurrence It is almost certain that vanthoffium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. Vanthoffium has an estimated abundance of 5 by mass, which amounts to 1.68 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of vanthoffium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Even if synthesis succeeds, this resulting element would immediately undergo fission. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Vh. : + + 51 n → Vh : + + 48 n → Vh Category:Dumasides